leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Co-op vs. AI
Co-op vs. AI is a game mode in League of Legends where players are matched together against bots. It was released on March 10th, 2011. : on the Co-op vs. AI banner.]] Description In this mode, a team fully composed of human players is matched against a team of AI-controlled bots. The bots difficulty can be selected when creating the game and both Beginner and Intermediate difficulties are supported. A player can either play alone or invite his own friends to play. If the composed team has less than 5 players, the matchmaker searches for other players willing to play at the selected difficulty. The matchmaker works mostly the same as with normal games but will only consider the players level instead of their Elo rating. Winning this game-type will also give the First Win of the Day IP bonus . The goals of this mode were to "create a less intimidating environment – supported by matchmaking – where new summoners can improve their skills and knowledge of League of Legends" and to "create a more *fun* experience for seasoned summoners who wish to test different champions and builds, and who want to play with less experienced friends" Co-op vs. AI FAQ. Co-op vs. AI rewards are slightly higher than custom games but lower than normal games or ranked games. Here are the rules for Co-op vs AI rewards: *Level 15+ summoners are limited to 180 reward minutes per day. This is a shared pool of minutes for both custom games and Co-op vs. AI. *Level 30 summoners will only receive rewards for the first 15 Co-op vs. AI games played each day. *Co-op vs. AI games share the same -25% reward penalty as custom games. *Additionally, the following modifiers are applied based on summoner level and bot difficulty setting. These percentages represent how much of the standard reward is received: **Summoner level 1-9 ***Beginner: 100% ***Intermediate: 100% **Summoner level 10-19 ***Beginner: 75% ***Intermediate: 100% **Summoner level 20-29 ***Beginner: 50% ***Intermediate: 100% **Summoner level 30 ***Beginner: 25% ***Intermediate: 75% Playing in this mode will not affect your Elo. History Co-op vs. AI was announced on LeagueofLegends.com on January 20th, 2011 as a new game mode intended to prove a harder challenge and training method for players rather than the current bots at the time. A match showing a fight between some of the new bots versus mid-level Riot Employees was announced on February 4th to take place on February 9th. This battle was streamed through Own3d, and resulted on a close (and sketchy) victory for the Bots. It was intended to be released on the week following the V1.0.0.111 Patch but it was delayed because the European servers weren't ready to take on the increased stress that would be caused by the game mode. It was finally released on a Thursday, on March 10th. It previously only supported 2 difficulty settings (Beginner and Intermediate) and 12 bots available on Summoner's Rift. Rise of the Bots Update On January 24th, 2012, Riot released a news post announcing an update to the Co-op vs. AI game mode. This update was put in place on Feburary 1, 2012. The new features and upgrades included the following: * Bots available in the Dominion game mode. * More intelligent bots with increased map awareness, capability to use skillshots as well as more summoner spells and active items. *The flat IP penalty for Co-op versus AI games has been removed. You will now earn IP at the following rates (as a percentage of the normal rate): **Summoner level 1-9 ***Beginner: 100% ***Intermediate: 100% **Summoner level 10-19 ***Beginner: 85% (was 75%) ***Intermediate: 100% **Summoner level 20-29 ***Beginner: 70% (was 50%) ***Intermediate: 90% (was 100%) **Summoner level 30 ***Beginner: 55% (was 25%) ***Intermediate: 80% (was 75%) * Increase the Roster of Bots from the current 12 to 40. The 28 new bots will be: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bots Team The system generates a different team of bots for every Co-op vs. AI match. The bots are selected based on the role(s) they can fulfill on the team as to avoid imbalanced teams. On release, the bots enabled for Co-op vs. AI are 12 with at least 2 available bots to select from for every role. The available bots are: *Caster # # * Healer # # * Melee # # # # * Ranged # # * Tank # # Laning Bots always lane the same way every game. * Top - Tank (1st Champion) and Melee (4th Champion) * Middle - Caster (3rd Champion) * Bottom - Ranged (2nd Champion) and Healer (5th Champion) *Bots will stay in their respective lanes until one of two events happen - the first to occur will trigger a behavior change wherein they gank and/or traverse the map with a greater degree of freedom (the second to occur is irrelevant): **A turret is destroyed. **Game timer reaches 9:00 (on Intermediate). References Category:Game modes